Bank
Bank 'is a heist in the mod. Objectives *Enter the bank *Escape down the alley and kill the SWAT members *Enter Lis' Car *Escape the police *Drive to Neil's apartment Script ''Neil is standing outside of his apartment, dressed in a suit, as Lis' Stallion drives up. Neil enters the passenger seat as Lis drives Neil, Mike, and Martin to the bank. During the drive, a cutscene occurs '''Neil: '''Alright, so we're ready to do this? '''Martin: '''Yeah, we're ready. '''Mike: ''*Same time as Martin* Hell yeah! '''Neil: '''Alright, so here's the plan, we go in, wave the guns around, take the cash, and leave very rich men- '''Lis: '''And ladies- '''Neil: '''And ladies, yeah. Mike, you crack open the vault. Lis, you're the getaway driver, so wait down the alley for us. When we wanna go, we're gonna wanna go. Martin, you and I are on crowd control. Make sure everyone stays down and make sure nobody tries to pull anything. '''Martin: '''Can't we just kill them- '''Neil: '''What? '''Martin: '''Can't we just kill them? Fuck, they might be in bed with the IAA or Illuminati or something. ''Neil thinks for a few seconds Neil: 'Sure, whatever. Just don't hurt them. ''Once Lis arrives at the bank, Neil puts on a Balaclava as he addresses the others 'Neil: '''Put your masks on, folks. Lis, keep driving around the block. '''Lis: '''Gotcha. ''Neil, Mike, and Martin exit Lis' car as Lis drives away The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter the bank with Mike and Martin The player enters the bank. After entering, a cutscene occurs Neil, Mike, and Martin enter the bank. Neil fires a rifle up in the air as he speaks to the people in the bank 'Neil: '''Put your hands in the air and get on the ground! ''*To Mike* ''Get on the vault! ''Mike runs over to the bank vault as Martin aims his gun at the bank tellers and yells at them as Neil walks around the bank 'Martin: '''Get out from there, put 'em up! '''Neil: '''Don't panic, we don't wanna hurt nobody. Your money's insured by the government, you aren't losing anything. Don't risk your life for this, don't be a hero- ''Suddenly, a security guard rushes Martin. Martin pushes the guard down and shoots him in the stomach, prompting Neil to run over to Martin '''Neil: '''Fuck! What the fuck did you do!? '''Martin: '''He-he came out of nowhere so I shot him! '''Neil: '''Goddamnit! ''*To guard* ''You okay? '''Guard: '''No you fuck! Your buddy shot me in the stomach! '''Neil: ''*To Martin* Keep an eye on the crowd...now! ''*To guard* ''Alright, I'll get you cleaned up. ''Neil takes a tissue off a nearby desk and puts it over the wound, picking up the guard and slowly walking to the door as he talks to him 'Neil: '''I know how you feel, buddy, I got shot in the army. C'mon. ''Neil opens the front door to the bank and is met with police officers and squad cars. He calls out to them as he grabs onto the guard 'Neil: '''We got a casualty! He needs help- '''Officer over Loudspeaker: '''Put your hands up and surrender- '''Neil: '''Take this guy! He got shot, he needs help- ''Suddenly, the ground near Neil is shot with a sniper rifle 'Neil: '''What the fuck!? This guy gets shot, he needs to get help- ''The ground near Neil is shot again, prompting Neil to fall on his back with the guard. Neil lets go of the guard and runs back into the bank to meet Martin and Mike holding duffelbags of money. Mike tosses Neil a bag. Neil puts the bag around him as Mike speaks to them 'Mike: '''We got the cash, we gotta get out of here- '''Martin: '''Fine by me, c'mon. ''Mike hands Neil a duffelbag as Martin throws a smoke grenade through the front entrance. Neil follows Mike & Martin out the back, looking back at the hostages as they run out the back and take cover as the alleyway is stormed by SWAT members The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to escape down the alley and kill the SWAT members. During the shootout, the trio make conversation 'Neil: '''Goddamnit! Where the hell's Lis? '''Mike: '''She might've left, you know? Didn't know we were gonna get all this heat! '''Martin: '''Or she got arrested- '''Mike: '''Nah, Lis wouldn't get arrested. '''Neil: '''She ain't here, so either one, she got herself arrested or two, she bailed on us! '''Martin: '''You gotta make some better friends, Mike- '''Mike: '''I've known her since second grade! ''Once the player advances down the alley, Lis pulls up in a four door sedan and opens the side door before scooting into the passenger seat. The player is instructed to enter Lis' car as Lis & Neil yell at each other 'Lis: '''Get in, I got a new car! '''Neil: '''Fine, but I'm driving! ''Once Neil, Mike, and Martin enter Lis' car, the player is instructed to lose the police. During the chase, a short conversation erupts 'Martin: '''Where the fuck were you!? '''Lis: '''I had to find another car- '''Martin: '''What was the matter with your other one? '''Lis: '''Do you really think the cops won't notice a pony car with flames and a supercharger? '''Neil: '''She makes a point. '''Mike: '''Yeah. I mean, yeah. I'm a "hide in plain sight" kind of person. '''Martin: '''Well...eh, alright, fine. ''The player loses the police. The player is then instructed to drive back to Neil's apartment. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Martin: '''Did we loose 'em? '''Neil: '''I'd say so. Now how about we go back to my place, celebrate a job well done? '''Mike: '''It was far from well done. I mean, for one Martin shot that guard- '''Martin: '''It was an accident, he came out of nowhere! '''Mike: '''How do you accidently shoot someone? Did he just happen to walk in front of your gun and it startled you to where you pulled the trigger? '''Martin: '''Actually yes. '''Neil: '''Either way, I hope the guard gets fixed up and stuff, what with being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. '''Lis: '''What about all those cops who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time who you and Mike and Martin just shot up? '''Neil: '''Eh...you know. Wrong place at the wrong time. But either way, we got the money, it's all good. Now let's go back to my place, have some beers, and watch the game. '''Lis: '''Yeah, alright. ''The player arrives at Neil's apartment. A short cutscene occurs of the four of them walking in and cheering Mission Passed